


Dad's cereal

by starryphilfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, parent!phan, stolen cereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: "Let's have some of Daddy's cereal, I'm sure he wont mind"Spoiler: he does care
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 16





	Dad's cereal

7:29 AM

Phil heard light footsteps along the hallway outside his and Dan's bedroom coming closer to their door. Ignoring then footsteps, he snuggled into the duvet with his husbands head lightly resting on his chest, not wanting to leave their bed. He heard light snores coming from beside him and looked down at Dan's face. His lips slightly parted, his eyes shut peacefully and his hair all scruffy and curly. 

From the corner of his vision, he saw their bedroom door being slowly pushed open and his daughter's sleepy face poking through "Papa, I'm hungryyyy" she whispered aware of her sleeping dad. Phil slowly moved Dan's head onto the pillow and pushed the duvet away from him. He picked his dressing gown up off the floor and wrapped it around himself.  
"Come on, darling. Let's go get you something to eat" Phil spoke, his voice hushed and putting his hand on Amelia's back.

Phil got into the kitchen with Amelia and got out her Disney princess cereal bowl and reached into the cupboard for her box of rice Krispies, however when he opened the cupboard he couldn't see any. "I'm sorry, sugar plum. I don't think we have any rice Krispies left!" he said to Amelia, dreading her reaction.

"NO!!!!!! I WANT CEREAL!" Amelia screamed, crying her eyes out. It was too early for this and Phil didn't want Dan to wake up.   
"Baby, we don't have any!" Phil said trying to keep his voice down he reached down to hug his daughter to calm her down but she stomped her feet and proceeded to cry.

\- 10 minutes later -

Amelia was still crying about having no more cereal left and Phil was too tired for this so he had a new idea.  
"I have an idea, love. Let's have some of Daddy's cereal, I'm sure he won't mind." Phil whispered to Amelia.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Amelia said, very excitedly immediately stopping her crying.

Phil poured Amelia some Crunchy Nut and poured some milk over it and gave it to her and she ran off to the lounge. Phil sighed, happy he finally stopped the crying but then heard the kitchen door being pushed open, he turned around to see his husband.  
"I see you gave Amelia some of my cereal, hm?" Dan said, one eyebrow raised walking closer to Phil.  
"She was crying and that was the last box," Phil explained, trying to justify himself.

"Oh, is that so? I thought I saw your box of lucky charms in the cupboard yesterday." Dan questioned, challenging his husband.  
Phil wasn't expecting that, he thought he had hidden that box well at the back of the cupboard "I-i didn't want to waste mine." he stuttered, full well knowing he wasn't winning this argument now.   
"I'm sorryyyyyy" Phil begged, hugging his husband and leaning up to his lips. He quickly pecked them, trying to distract Dan from the situation.


End file.
